Pyrrhia
Pyrrhia is the setting of the Wings of Fire series. It is an island continent with highly varied geographical regions, listed as the Sky Kingdom, the Mud Kingdom, the Kingdom of the Sea, the Kingdom of Sand, the Ice Kingdom, the Rainforest Kingdom, and the Night Kingdom, which is located on a volcanic island north of Pyrrhia. The mainland has the shape of a seated dragon with no horns, and it also appears to be shaped like Canada and the United States of America, as its climate shares some resemblances. Geography There appears to be a large mountain range that runs roughly down the center of the entire continent, called the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, where the Dragonets of Destiny were born and raised. This divides the continent into eastern and western parts and is home to the Sky Kingdom. To the far west is desert, and to the northwest, icy wastes and glaciers. At the southeast corner, there is a lush and large jungle, bordered by swampland that is fed by the Diamond Spray River, meeting the sea at Diamond Spray Delta. At the extreme eastern side, a small chain of islands forms the "tail" of the "dragon," similar to the the New England states of the U.S. This section is known as the Bay of A Thousand Scales. Pyrrhia appears to be placed in two hemispheres, as the rainforest could only be possible being close to the planet's equator. Flora and Fauna The flora of Pyrrhia resembles much of the Earth, according to the geographical regions. For example, in the Rainforest Kingdom, there are jungle plants that resemble those that grow in areas such as the Congo or Amazon. Also, marine life is present in the oceans and animals adapted to arctic climates can be found in the Ice Kingdom. The dominant life form on Pyrrhia are the dragons, of which there appear to be seven types. One step down from the dragons are the scavengers (humans), a bipedal, terrestrial hominid with some semblance of social structure and the ability to manufacture tools/weapons, which the dragons refer to as claws. They were once the rulers of Pyrrhia, until being overthrown by the dragons at The Scorching. Many terrestrial animals, including those that are domesticated such as cows and pigs, also appear to inhabit the land, and serve as prey for the dragons. Tribes There are seven dragon tribes to dwell the island continent: the MudWings, SandWings, IceWings, RainWings, SeaWings, SkyWings and NightWings. Each tribe has found a settlement in Pyrrhia that suits their needs. The NightWings may live in an area other than Pyrrhia. In The Hidden Kingdom, it was revealed that they live on an volcanic island, which erupted in The Dark Secret, destroying the NightWings' only home. Celestial Bodies Pyrrhia has been shown, several times, that three moons orbit the planet. When all three of the moons are full, the dragons refer to it as "the brightest night", which only occurs once a century. It is unknown if any of these moons have names, as they are usually referred to as "the three moons". In The Brightest Night, a fourth moon appeared while the SandWing queen was chosen, and Sunny described it as "a brightest night even though there shouldn't be one for another ninety-four years." Starflight believed it was a comet, as it appeared to grow in size each day, and Fatespeaker claimed to have a vision where it "crushes us all." The mysterious fourth moon disappeared later. Desert.jpg|The Kingdom of Sand|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_of_Sand Rainforest_.jpg|The Rainforest Kingdom|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Rainforest_Kingdom Swamp.jpg|The Mud Kingdom|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Mud_Kingdom Arctic_.jpg|The Ice Kingdom|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Kingdom Palm_trees_.jpg|The Kingdom of the Sea|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_of_the_Sea Sunset.jpg|The Kingdom of the Sea at Sunset The_Sky_Kingdom.jpg|The Sky Kingdom|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Sky_Kingdom Volcano (1).jpg|The Night Kingdom|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Night_Kingdom Photo.jpg|Orbital view of Pyrrhia Category:Historical Places Category:RainWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:NightWing History Category:SandWing History Category:IceWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:LH Locations Category:RainWings Category:Pages Needing Work Category:DP Locations Category:DS Locations Category:HK Locations Category:BN Locations Category:Locations